


Thrall

by penpenhooray



Series: Viking AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (but don't worry), Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, Matt and Techie don't get a sex slave, Mentions of sexual slavery, Slavery, unless you wanted them to..., you kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knew he could not always be at home with his beloved Tehkey, and he refused to leave his bride and infant son in harm's way.</p><p>And so, he buys a thrall. He only hopes Tehkey will forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrall

Matt had never any intention of owning a thrall: growing up with his brother in their father’s lodge had meant they had lived quite comfortably, and as he crossed the threshold into manhood, his own home was never so large that it could not be managed by his own hands. Besides, thralls could be a handful themselves; Matt hadn’t intended on being responsible for another person in his household.

 

But that had been before Tehkey. Before he had made the young Celt his wife, before he bore Matt a son. Before Matt had a family of his own.

 

A family Matt could not always be with, between leading raids and conducting business for the clan. A family Matt could not afford to leave in harm’s way.

 

And so, when Kylo announced he would be visiting the slave market being held at a neighboring clan’s village, Matt decided to go with him. It wasn’t like he liked to go with his brother when he went to the auction house: it was always loud and rank with the smell of cramp bodies. And, more often than not, the thralls on the block looked either scared out of their minds (“Fresh meat” as Kylo would say) or about to drop dead from the hard labor or the no doubt dreadful conditions their former masters. 

 

It was shortly after their arrival that Kylo had already wandered over to the lovely thralls meant for sexual pleasure or childbearing, and Matt couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. His brother had a taste for pretty delicate things (after all, it had been years ago that Kylo had purchased Phel at the very same market), and the sooner he had a replacement for the lovely Phel, the better it would be for the clan.

 

But Matt couldn’t dwell on his brother’s habitual cravings, he had his own task to see to.

 

Most of the thralls looked the same to him: stolen brides cowering behind one another, only to be striped bare as they were inspected by potential buyers (his own brother included); or warriors captured and taken prisoner from various battles, the origins as varied as the tattoos they bore on their skin. And with the important task Matt intended for his thrall, he couldn’t simply have any slave: he needed a warrior to protect Tehkey while Matt was away, someone who could ward off attacking warriors should another raid occur while Matt was not present to protect his homestead...but at the same time, he could not leave his beloved Tehkey in the hands of a captive warrior whose temperament would frighten his sensitive bride (he had learned his lesson through his own bumbling courtship), or worse, who would turn on the slender man the moment the opportunity arose.

 

And so Matt found himself ignoring the various glares and snarls from warriors still resistant to their new role in life, not exactly eager for a fight (Tehkey always looked so disappointed when he came home with bruises from a fight…)

 

But then a flash of red hair caught Matt’s eye. There, among the mass of fearsome warrior thralls, a single head haired thrall stood quietly. His muscular chest and arms were covered with intricate tattoos that reminded Matt of the Celt (and though he did learn the name of Tehkey’s brother, the man would always be the Celt in his mind), so he could not help but wonder…

 

He stood before the thrall, eyeing him up and down before speaking, using the few words and phrases Tehkey had been slowly teaching him of his native tongue, “What is your name?”

 

The thrall, to Matt’s surprise, raised an eyebrow at Matt’s word, though out of surprise or skepticism, Matt wasn’t sure, “...Jahn.” he replied slowly, “You speak Gaelic?”

 

“Little.” Matt murmured, circling him slowly to examine him, “You speak Norse?”

 

“Little.”

 

Well, Matt should have expected as much. But at least Tehkey spoke both… he turned to the slave dealer, “How much?”

 

* * *

 

 

To say Tehkey was surprised to see Matt return home with a thrall would have been an understatement. Matt knew Tehkey was not comfortable with thralls, though he never spoke out against the practice. His blue eyes widened at the sight of Matt leading the Celtic man in by a rope lead, and his hands stilled at his loom.

 

“You...bought a thrall?” He whispered, careful not to wake their son as he slept by Tehkey’s side.

 

Matt nodded, “I could not bear the thought of leaving you alone when I had to leave for war or trade, and we will need help managing our land.” He knelt by Tehkey, careful not to jerk on the thrall’s lead, “I thought perhaps having one of your people would make you feel more comfortable than any thrall.”

 

The warrior watched as his bride turned his attention to the thrall, rapid Gaelic flowing from his lips faster than Matt could try to comprehend. After a moment, the thrall replied in the same mother tongue, and Tehkey turned his attention back to Matt. “Very well...but no more thralls.”

  
  



End file.
